


Cloud's Poems

by RoseyBorealis



Category: Cloud's Rain: Substory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBorealis/pseuds/RoseyBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems make by Cloud herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Love is strong, love is powerful

But when it turns back on you

Everyone is stares down on you

Laughing, watering, makes jokes on you 

I don't know if I can go on

But I'm 9!

It's just the tip of the iceberg

Please realize past me that I'll go through this 

With my diary by my side, I'll can go through this

Love will be your weapon, Love will protect you.

Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight forward

My birthday is today!

I turned 11!

It's a great day!

Birds and singing their cute songs!

The grass where my party is going to be gave me one million smiles. 

Through my years, mom and dad were taken to a place called "life without fun."

They asked their goblins to let them take a day off for me.

I feel so happy! Maybe Goblin aren't bad monsters!

I am happy my best friend also coming!

With his boyish hair and cute freckles!

We both enjoy playtime!

We both love our time together!

But his mommy thinks he should be with prettier girl

But she is just silly!

My mommy thinks that good girls get good boys

Her words made my day!

The tables are up, covered by cloth.

Dad is laying the cake down with pineapple flavor, my favorite!

Before it starts, a girl with green eyes and shared the same red hair as me!

I go up to her, she seemed curious and sad.

My hand is given to her, she does not like that.

Shrug my side, went back to playing.

Cole's mom bark his name out, he come and so did I.

All end well, but one thing.

When I look, he wasn't there

But the new girl

When I've tried to get close 

I was shooed way

Oh, how my cancer grew

 


End file.
